Data plays an important and central role in providing value to many businesses and organizations. Typically, new data storages support one or several existing data storage APIs (Application Program Interfaces) and provide some new value-added services. These services allow implementing a new range of solutions for the businesses and/or organizations. The businesses may prefer that the new solutions not only be applied to data stored in new data storages, but also be applied to data stored in old or legacy data storages. Conventionally, the data stored in a legacy data storage would be migrated to a new data storage. However, the businesses may be hesitant to abandon data storages that may be outdated. Also, migration can be a difficult process and take a very long time for large data storages, producing a high load on the storages.